MatchMaking
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Followup to my story HLtW. Remus/Tonks complete with a drunk Sirius and even Kreacher join in on the party. Or not........


MatchMaking

**Match-Making.**

_One day, I read over the minimal reviews I have received for HLtW ( C'mon people, review for Merlin's sake!) and notice that my first reviewer had said that it had seemed more like a Sirius/Remus friendship story, and that she had wished there had been a bit for romance in it. Okay. -Takes a deep breath. - And so, late at night, at least two months after I wrote that story I wrote this. Enjoy and please review!_

Suppressing a yawn of boredom, Tonks lifted up her head then promptly plopped it back down on the pillow. Cure Merlin's left testicle, she was so bored!

She flung her head over the side of the armchair, emitting a long dramatic sigh as she went. She'd been stuck in here for hours! Curse Remus and his over-protectiveness. She was fine, for Christ's sake!

Well, maybe not everything was fine, she corrected when she straightened up, feeling a twinge in her neck. She suppressed another yawn and picked up the Witch's Weekly that she had flung on the ground a moment ago in frustration and started flicking through it. It had been left by Hesita at the last Order meting and Remus had offered it to her to read in her 'recovery time' as he had put it. Jeez! She didn't need recovery time! She just needed to get out there again and hex that Death Eater that had pushed her down the stairs – it had to be a Death Eater, she just knew it in her gut-, to Ireland and back. She didn't need to 'recover'!

The magazine hit the floor again and Tonks sighed. Where was everyone?

A loud knock at the ajar door of the sitting room of 12 Grimmalud Place or 'The Place Ginny Goes To Moon Over Harry' as it was called by Fred and George, stopped her from tearing her hair – grape purple today- out in boredom.

She turned around to face the knocker, which was hard to do, as Remus had insisted on bundling her up in thousands of thick blankets.

"Sirius!" She cried, smiling. _Finally! _

"Hey- Nyma-" At her death glare, he stopped, shook his head and started again, "Tonks." He took the remaining steps towards her and sat down on the glass table that acted like a coffee table.

"What brings you here?" Sirius asked, gulping down some of the firewhiskey he had brought up with him. Tonks was getting worried about him, drinking do much and eating so little. Was he becoming an alcoholic?

She shook her head laughing. She'd think about that later. Not now. "Didn't Remus tell you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nuh." He said, draining his glass. "Haven't seen Moony all day." He remarked. "So you get the honor of telling me, dearest cousin."

Tonks sighed. "Okay. Long story short, Ministry worker turned suspected Death eater pushed me down a flight of stairs, I was knocked out for a second, and when I woke up I was back here and Remus was looming over me concernedly."

Sirius looked quizzically at her. She stared back and there was silence before Sirius spoke again. "He really cares about you, y'know."

"Huh-wa-what?" She spluttered out feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. Remus cared about her? Did that mean he liked her?

Sirius sighed and shook his head "Just treat him well, Meda's beloved daughter and all will be well." He stood up and drunkenly reached for his glass. It fell onto the wooden floor with a smash. Sirius groaned.

"S'okay." Tonks declared, repairing it with a flick of her wand. "Wait Sirius, don't go! Wait!" Sirius turned from his spot at the door and shook his head before walking drunkenly into the hallway and, falling, as it sounded like, down the stairs.

She groaned, and rubbed her face furiously with her hands. There was a slight chance Remus liked her!

She sighed. Damn you Sirius! Sirius had been talking in riddles, as he always did when he was drunk, and she shouldn't really trust him and his declaration. He wouldn't even remember it tomorrow!

But still, even the mere idea of Remus liking her sent shivers up her spine.

There was another knock at the door, which sent Tonks spiraling out of her daydream. She sighed. "Come in Sirius." She said, snuggling back into her doonas.

"I'm not Sirius." The knocker, laughing, answered. Her heart soared. Remus! With a shake of her head, she invited him in. She was acting like a love-sick schoolgirl and she knew it, but she didn't care. He was here.

His head popped into her view, looking concernedly down at her. "I'm fine Remus!" She declared, blushing. "Now take a seat, Mr. Lupin."

He smiled at her, and took the seat that Sirius had vacated just a moment ago.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, snuggling down into her blankets once more.

He looked at her for a few seconds before smiling. "I was just taking a nap and thought it was about time to check on you."

She smiled. "Well, do you declare me perfectly healthy, Doctor Lupin?" She joked, holding out her arms for inspection. He looked over them, carefully, with feather-light touches here and there. She shivered and Sirius's words ran through her mind. _He really cares about you, y'know. Just treat him well. All will be well. _

Remus looked up from inspecting her arms, with a concerned look etched onto his brow. Merlin, he looked charming like that! "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. No, you could never hurt me. I was just thinking about something Sirius said. S'okay though-" She babbled, smiling bashfully. There was a tense silence for a few moments before she breathed out, "Oh, screw it", and captured Remus's lips with her own.

Remus let out a moan and Tonks deepened the kiss, smiling. He tasted like chocolate and tea. What did she taste like? Shaking her head, Tonks scolded her self. Now was no time to be thinking. Now was a time for action.

Remus pulled away, breathing hitched and looking positively like a school-boy with his jumper rumpled and hair ruffled.

"Um," He began slowly, " Ah- why? Huh?"

She smiled at him, face red from embarrassment. "Because, I like you, you daft prat. I like it when you smile. I like seeing you read. I like every bloody thing about you, Remus Lupin and damn it all if I'm not going to kiss you again!" She declared, and true to her words captured his lips again, and this time he was ready.

Sirius just smiled drunkenly at Kreacher who scowled and muttered something about 'The lengths his blood-traitor master went too to get the two half-breeds together.'

_An: Now who you have thought that? Okay. So review. _

Reviewers get their choice of Order member to steal a kiss from. Sirius tastes like alcohol, but you love it, Tonks tastes like strawberry Drooble bubblegum and Bill tastes like a really hot every Flavour bean.

_(P.S -couldn't put Moony in there because you know what he tastes like!)_


End file.
